Tổng hợp từ chuyên môn y học
Tổng hợp lại các thuật ngữ y học trong House MD ( cập nhật đến tập 15 Season 1) A abdominal : bụng abscesse : áp xe ( ổ mủ ) Absidia : 1 loại nấm gây bệnh ở người ACL : Anterior cruciate ligament : đứt dây chằng chéo trước acyclovir : thuốc kháng virus Herpes adenopathy : hạch bạch huyết adrenal glands : tuyến thượng thận African trypanosomiasis : bệnh ngủ allergy : dị ứng ALS : Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis : bệnh xơ cứng teo 1 bên ALT : Alanine Aminotransferase : men gan amnesia : chứng mất trí nhớ amygdala : hạch hạnh amyloidosis : thoái hóa tinh bột ANA : Antinuclear Antibodies : kháng thể kháng nhân anaphylactic shock : sốc phản vệ anemic : thiếu máu anesthetic : thuốc gây mê / tê Anesthesiologist : bác sĩ gây mê aneurysm : phình mạch angiography : chụp X-quang mạch máu antacid : thuốc trung hòa axit trong dạ dày antihistamine : kháng histamine aplastic anemia : thiếu máu ko tái tạo appendicitis : viêm ruột thừa arsenic : thạch tín artery : động mạch arthritis : viêm khớp AST : aspartate aminotransferase : Aminotransferase asthma : hen athlete's foot : nấm bàn chân atrium : tâm nhĩ Atropin: 1 alcaloid trị ngộ độc thuốc bảo vệ thực vật autosomal dominant : gen trội AVM : Arteriovenous malformation : dị dạng mạch máu não B bacteremia : nhiễm trùng máu benign calcifications : chất vôi lành ( trong ngực) Bilirubin : sản phẩm của quá trình phân hủy hồng cầu. biopsy : sinh thiết birth control implant : que cấy tránh thai blood clot : tụ máu blood culture : cấy máu blood thinner : thuốc chống đông máu bodily fluid : dịch cơ thể botulism : ngộ độc thịt Bowel obstruction : tắc ruột BP : blood pressure : huyết áp bradycardia : giảm nhịp tim brain stem : cuống não breast cancer : ung thư vú bridging fibrosis : xơ gan broad spectrum antibiotic : chất kháng sinh phổ rộng bronchoscopic suctioning : hút ống soi phế quản BUN : đo lượng urea nitrogen C C-ANCA : kháng thể bạch cầu trung tính calculus : sỏi thận Carcinoid : 1 loại ung thư bất thường cardiac arrhythmia : loạn nhịp tim cardiologist : bác sĩ khoa tim cardiomyopathy : bệnh cơ tim carotid artery : động mạch cổ cast : phôi catheter : ống catheter cauda equina : chùm dây thần kinh ở cuối tủy sống cavity : khoang CBC : Complete Blood Count : Phân tích máu đồng bộ Cellulitis : viêm mô bào CHEM-7 : Phân tích sinh hóa circulatory system : hệ tuần hoàn circumflex artery : động mạch mũ cirrhosis : xơ gan Clinical depression : trầm cảm lâm sàng CMV : virus Cytomegalovirus colon : ruột già colonoscopy : soi ruột già colorectal cancer : ung thư đại trực tràng concussion : chấn động congestive : xung huyết constipation : táo bón contact dermatitis : viêm da do tiếp xúc core biopsy : sinh thiết lõi core temperatur : thân nhiệt cornea : giác mạc corpus callosum : đoạn mô nối 2 màng não cortisone : thuốc coctizol cort-stim test : cortisone stimulation test : xét nghiệm kích thích cortisol coumadin : thuốc chống đông máu Coxsackie virus : 1 nhóm virut đường ruột CPR : hô hấp nhân tạo Creatiniene : acid methyl guanidin Cretinism : Chứng đần độn do thiếu i ốt croup : bệnh bạch cầu thanh quản CSF : Cerebrospinal fluid : Nước tủy sống CT Scan : Chụp cắt lớp cystic : u nang Cytoxan : 1 loại thuốc kìm hãm tế bào. D defibrillator : máy khử rung tim degenerative brain disease : bệnh thoái hóa não delivery room : phòng hộ sinh demyelinating disease : bệnh thoái hóa myelin depressed : trầm cảm dermatitis : viêm da diabetes : tiểu đường diarrhea : ỉa chảy diazepam : thuốc an thần Diphenhydramine : 1 loại thuốc chống dị ứng disk herniation : thoát vị đĩa đệm DLCO : Diffusing lung capacity for carbon monoxide : khả năng khuếch tán qua màng phế nang mao mạch DNA Sequencing machine : Máy đọc trình tự gen dosage : liều lượng DVT : deep vein thrombosis : đông máu tĩnh mạch dysfunction : loạn chức năng eastern equine encephalitis : viêm não ngựa miền Đông E echocardiogram : siêu âm tim đồ echovirus : virus echo ectopy : trung thất EEG : Electroencephalography : Điện não đồ EJection fraction : phân số tống xuất tâm thất trái embolectomy : loại bỏ cục máu đông emphysema : khí thũng encephalitis : viêm não EOG,ECG,EKG : Electrooculography : Điện tâm đồ eosinophils : 1 loại bạch cầu trong bào tương epinephrine : adrenalin epiphyseal plate : xương bánh chè Epstein-Barr virus : virus gây nhiễm trùng cấp vùng họng, miệng và có thể dẫn đến ung thư vòm họng esophagus : thực quản EX Lap : exploratory laparotomy : giải phẫu thăm dò extubate : bỏ ống thở F FAB Fragment : liên kết kháng nguyên phân mảnh factor V : 1 factor trong máu đông fat embolus : nghẽn mạch mỡ FEV 1 : Forced expiratory volume : thể tích thở gắng sức trong 1 giây fibrosis : chứng xơ hóa free-flowing pus : mưng mủ G gallium scan : chụp cắt lớp bằng gali gastroenteritis : viêm dạ dày ruột non GCSF : Granulocyte colony-stimulating factor : thuốc kích thích bạch cầu trong máu Gets a rash : phát ban GGT : men gamma-glutamyl-transpeptidase GHB : gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid : thuốc an thần,giảm đau,gây buồn ngủ giloma : u thần kinh đệm gland : tuyến gout : bệnh gút ( thống phong) H H-flu : cúm H haptoglobin : 1 protein máu tác động với sắt làm máu màu đỏ. heartburn : ợ nóng heart valve : van tim hematocrit : dung tích hồng cầu. hemolytic anemia : thiếu máu tan huyết hemorrhoids : bệnh trĩ heparin : 1 loại thuốc chống đông máu hepatitis : viêm gan herpetic encephalitis : viêm não herpes hydrolase : hydrolaza : enzym thủy phân hyperbaric oxygen chamber : buồng oxy tăng áp hypercoagulable state : điều trị suy tim hyperinsulinemic euglycemic clamp : phép thử kìm giữ đẳng đường huyết cường insulin Hypersomnia : chứng ngủ nhiều hypoglycemic : hạ đường huyết Hypogonadism : bệnh bất lực hypotensive : hạ huyết áp hypothyroidism : Nhược tuyến giáp I immuno-compromised : suy giảm miễn dịch immunotheraphy : trị liệu miễn dịch infection : nhiễm trùng inflammation of the blood vessel : viêm mạch máu insomnia : mất ngủ intensive care : chăm sóc đặc biệt Interferon : 1 protein tự nhiên do nhiều tế bào trong cơ thể tiết ra để chống lại bệnh. internist : bác sĩ nội khoa interstitial nephritis : viêm thận kẽ intestine : ruột itch : ngứa IUD : Intrauterine device : vòng tránh thai I.V : intravenous : truyền tĩnh mạch IVIG : Intravenous immunoglobulin : truyền tĩnh mạch globulin miễn dịch J jaundice : vàng da jaw : hàm joint : khớp nối K kidney failure : suy thận L lanolin : mỡ lông cừu leprosy : dịch hủi lesion : tổn thương lethargic : ngủ mê mệt leukoencephalopathy : bệnh não chất trắng levaquin : 1 loại kháng sinh levophed : thuốc dùng khi tụt huyết áp LFT : Liver function test : xét nghiệm chức năng của gan lgG : men LGG lidocain : thuốc gây tê liposuction : hút mỡ lobar pneumonia : viêm phổi thùy lobotomy : phẫu thuật thùy não lupus : bệnh biểu hiện bằng các sợi mỏng, sừng hóa và teo đét ở mặt và các vùng da hở lymphadenopathy : hạch bạch huyết lymphoma : u lymphoma lymphocytic infiltrate : thâm nhiễm bào lympho lymphocytosis : bào lympho M malignancy : ác tính malnourishment : suy dinh dưỡng mammogram : chụp X quang ngực marrow : tủy mast cell leukemia : bệnh bạch cầu tế bào ko chuyển hóa measles : sởi melarsoprol : thuốc chữa bệnh ngủ Meningeal : màng não meningitis : viêm màng não metabolic : sự trao đổi chất metabolic disorder : rối loạn thể chất metabolic syndrome "X" : biến chứng sinh hóa thoái hồi migraine : đau nửa đầu mitosis : phân bào có tơ Mixed connective tissue disease : bệnh mô liên kết tổng hợp mono : Mononucleosis : tăng bạch cầu đơn nhân movement disorder : rối loạn vận động MRA : magnetic resonance angiography : chụp cộng hưởng từ mạch máu. MRI : Chụp cộng hưởng từ MRI contrast : chụp cộng hưởng từ pha tương phản MRSA : Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus : vàng kháng Methicillin MS : multiple sclerosis : xơ rải rác mucus : niêm dịch mucus plug : tràn đờm MUGA Scan :multiple-gated acquisition scan : 1 lượng chất nhuộm phóng xạ nhẹ được tiêm vào tĩnh mạch để đi đến tim. Người ta sẽ chụp hình vào lúc tim tống máu có lẫn chất nhuộm bên trong ra ngoài để ghi nhận hình ảnh hoạt động của tâm thất phải và trái. Multifocal motor neuropathy : bệnh thần kinh vận động đa ổ muscle : cơ myocardium : cơ tim myoclonic jerk : rung giật cơ N naphthalene : hợp chất hữu cơ dùng để làm thuốc nhuộm. narrow complex : phức hợp hẹp nasal cannula : ống thở oxy 2 mũi nausea : buồn nôn neoplastic : khối u neuropathy : thần kinh ngoại biên neurosyphilis : giang mai thần kinh night terror : bệnh sợ hãi vào ban đêm NSAID : nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory : O O2 sats : lượng oxy trong máu OB/Gyn : Obstetrics-gynecology : khoa sản obesity : béo phì Oligoclonal bands : Chuỗi Oligoclonal ommaya reservoir : Ống ommaya reservoir ophthalmology : khoa mắt Oral contraceptive : thuốc tránh thai uống ornithine transcarbamylase deficiency : Bệnh thiếu enzyme xúc tác Ornithine transcarbamylase orthene : axephat ( thuốc trừ sâu ) orthopedic : khoa chỉnh hình osteopenia : tiền loãng xương ovarian cancer : ung thư buồng trứng over-the-counter : thuốc ko cần kê đơn P pancreatic : tụy paralysis : liệt paraneoplastic : cận ung thư paranoia : hoang tưởng parasite : kí sinh trùng parvovirus B19 : virus parvo, có thể gây nhiễm trùng sởi pathology : bệnh án PCR : Polymerase Chain Reaction : kĩ thuật khuếch đại gen pediatricia : bác sĩ nhi petri dish : đĩa cấy PET-scan :k chụp cắt lớp tán xạ positron pituitary : tuyến yên plasmapheresis : tách hồng cầu khỏi dịch tương Pneumonitis : viêm phổi polyarteritis nodosa : viêm nút động mạch polysomnograph : biểu đồ giấc ngủ Posttraumatic stress : căng thẳng sau chấn thương precribe : kê thuốc Prednisone : là một corticoid tổng hợp với tác động kháng viêm và kháng dị ứng prenatal care : chăm sóc tiền sản preservative : chất bảo quản pressor : gen ép (dùng để tăng huyết áp) prostate cancer : ung thư tuyến tiền liệt Pseudomonas : trực khuẩn PT : Prothrombin time : thời gian đông máu PTT : Partial thromboplastin time : thời gian đông máu cục bộ pulmonary artery: động mạch phổi pulmonary embolism : tắc động mạch phổi pupil : Đồng tử R rabbit fever : tularemia : bệnh sốt thỏ Rabies : bệnh dại radionucleotide cisternogram : xét nghiệm tủy sống với nuclit phóng xạ rectum : trực tràng referred pain : đau quy chiếu. REM : rapid eye movement : giấc ngủ sâu respiration : hô hấp respiratory distress : suy hô hấp retina : võng mạc RIA : radioimmunoassay : xét nghiệm miễn dịch đánh dấu phóng xạ. ribavirin : thuốc chống virus có hoạt phổ rộng và độc tính thấp RPR : Xét nghiệm RPR ( kiểm tra bệnh giang mai, lậu,...) RSV : respiratory syncytial virus : virus hô hấp hợp bào RV : residual volume : thể tích khí cặn S saturate : làm bão hòa scalded-skin : phỏng rộp da scalp : da đầu Schizophrenia : tâm thần phân liệt sed rate : Erythrocytic Sedimentation Rate : độ lắng máu đỏ seize : ngạt sepsis : nhiễm trùng máu serology : huyết thanh học shigellosis : nhiễm khuẩn shigella shrink : bác sĩ tâm lí shunt : đường thông sinus infection : viêm xoang skin necrosis : hoại tử da smallpox : đậu mùa Sniffle : sổ mũi snot : nước mũi solumedrol : thuốc có tác dụng chống viêm mạnh. sore throat : đau họng spastic dysphonia : bệnh khó phát âm do co thắt cơ spirochete : xoắn khuẩn spine : xương sống spleen : lá lách sputum : đờm SSPE : subacute sclerosing panencephalitis : viêm não xơ cứng bán cấp Staphylococcus aureus : khuẩn tụ cầu aureus stat : ngay STD : Sexually Transmitted Disease : Bệnh lây qua đường tình dục steroid : thuốc steroid stethoscope : ống nghe streptococcus : khuẩn cầu stroke : đột quỵ subdural hematoma : tụ máu dưới màng cứng substance abuse : lạm dụng thuốc sulfasalazine : thuốc trị viêm loét đại tràng superbug : siêu vi khuẩn superior vena cava : tĩnh mạch chủ trên Supraventricular tachycardia : tim nhanh trên thất swelling : sưng tấy symptom : triệu chứng synthroid : thuốc điều trị nhuợc tuyến giáp syringe : ống tiêm systolic : tâm thu T tachycardia : tim đập nhanh temporal lobe : thùy thái dương testicular : tinh hoàn tetanus : uốn ván thoracentesis : chọc dò ngực thyroid : tuyến giáp trạng thyrotoxicosis : nhiễm độc tuyến giáp TID : three times a day : 3 lần 1 ngày Titer : = RPR T3 : Triiodothyronine : 1 loại hooc-môn tuyến giáp T4 : thyroxine : 1 loại hooc-môn tuyến giáp toxoplasmosis : bệnh do nhiễm kí sinh trùng TPA : Tissue plasminogen activator : chất làm tan máu tụ trong não cho bệnh nhân đột quỵ transfusion : truyền máu transplant : cấy, ghép Transverse myelitis : viêm tủy ngang trichinosis : bệnh giun xoắn tricuspid valve : van 3 lá TSH : Thyroid-stimulating hormone : hooc-môn kích thích tuyến giáp tuberculoma : u lao tumor : u twitch : co giật U ulcer : loét ultrasound : siêu âm Unasyn : kháng sinh dự phòng uterus : tử cung V vancomycin : thuốc trụ sinh varices : giãn tĩnh mạch Vasculitis : viêm mạch máu vasectomy : phẫu thuật cắt ống dẫn tinh vasodilator : chất gây giãn mạch ventilate : máy bơm oxy ventricles : thất VEP : Visual evoked potential : Điện thế gợi thị giác VF ( V-fib) : ventricular fibrillation : tim ngừng đập Vicodin : 1 loại thuốc giảm đau VRE : vancomycin-resistant enterococci : khuẩn cầu ruột kháng W Wegener's granulomatosis : u hạt wegener west nile : vi khuẩn west nile sinh ra từ muỗi whacked-out : kiệt sức white matter : vùng chất trắng Y Yersinia : vi khuẩn gây dịch hạch